The invention relates to a connection coupling for the transfer of gaseous and/or liquid fluids, especially for filling the gas tanks of motor vehicles.
Such connection couplings are to ensure a secure and quickly connectable transfer of a fluid from a pressurized source, e.g. from a filling station to a vehicle. The particularly important aspect in this respect is the simple and secure ability to operate the same, so that even in case of high filling pressures of 200 bars and more, easy handling is ensured.
Such a connection coupling is described in WO 98/05898 of the applicant, with the quick-action connection coupling having a housing with a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet as well as several valves in order to ensure a secure sealing of the quick-action connection coupling until the complete establishment of the connection. Said valves are switched after the attachment of the quick-action connection coupling by twisting a control lever in a predetermined sequence, with the discharge valve being opened first by sliding the quick-action connection coupling onto a connection nipple, whereupon following further movement of the control lever the collet chucks acting as locking elements are closed and finally the inlet valve is opened. The control valve is in engagement via an eccentric shaft with the sliding sleeve for activating the collect chucks and with a sealing piston which also releases the fluid inlet after the performed connection of the connection coupling.
As a result of twisting of the connection tubes it is possible that the control lever assumes an unfavorable position (e.g. towards the right side), which is highly inconvenient for a left-handed person when operating the connection coupling.
Although the known connection coupling has proven its worth by its especially secure connection capabilities, it is still worthy of improvement with respect to its handling.